


You're Making Fun of Me

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux in love, Fluff, Kissing, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo is insecure, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Seven: Kissing something that shouldn't be kissedA really short scene that is so loving and sweet, well, I had to. They made me do it.I love these two so much.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	You're Making Fun of Me

“Hux, no. You can’t be serious.” Kylo pouted as he looked up and into the eyes of his General.

“I am serious, yes. Darling, what is the big deal?” Hux truly had no clue what Kylo was talking about, why he was so concerned and against this. He wouldn’t push his Supreme Leader, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t want to know the why and the how come.

“You are being mean and making fun of me.” These words had Hux fall back, and slowly move from hovering over Kylo. The way Kylo had said those words, with such conviction, such fear… it hurt Hux to the core. He didn’t want to hurt Kylo and he didn’t think those things. And he wasn’t doing those things. There was something else, some previous trauma or perhaps an insecurity came to the surface.

“Kylo, I am not making fun of you and I am not trying to be mean. I love you. After everything we’ve been through, you must know that.”

Kylo sat up and took Hux’s hand in his own but he was unable to look into his blue-green eyes.

“Darling, we’ve done things to each other that would make even the most open-minded beings blush.” Kylo did laugh at that, it was true.

“It was one of the reasons I took to wearing the mask, why it took me so long to show you my face,” Hux just stared at Kylo, he was dumbfounded. From the first moment they met, Hux had thought Kylo was beautiful and Kylo doubting that, hurt.

“But Kylo, you _are_ so beautiful,” Kylo only shook his head in response and turned away. 

“If I am gentle, will you let me? Let me just try? If you don’t like it, tell me, and I will stop immediately.” Kylo turned back to Hux and saw the most loving gaze in the eyes that were cold to everyone else. Everyone _but_ Kylo.

His eyes filled with unshed tears and he nodded his head, only for Hux to stop him. “Please, love. With words.” Hux requested softly and Kylo smiled. “Yes, Hux. You may.”

Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo softly before he pulled back and gently touched the face of his beloved. He counted every mole, beauty mark and freckle. Hux’s eyes caressed Kylo’s face with love so clear on his open face.

“I love you, Kylo Ren,” Hux whispered and placed a sweet loving kiss on Kylo’s regal and noble nose. When Kylo didn’t stop him, Hux kissed his nose again.


End file.
